A Family Best Kept Secret
by Heart of a Dreamer
Summary: Raven and Starfire are acting strang and none of the titans know why.all they know is that for some rison they want to leave.can the Titans figer out what is wrong with them or will they lost two of there team mates for ever.
1. Breakfast

(Starfire is sitting at the edge of the tower the sun is slowly raising in front of her, she is to wrapped up in her on thoughts to notice that Robin had came up)

Star are you okay

Oh friend Robin I did not see you come up

I could tell, is everything okay your acting kind of, well wired

What…oh…I am, no, everything is fine

(trying to change the subject)

Is friends Raven, Cyborg or Beast Boy out of the Slumber?

(Robin thoughts wonder)

(Man Star looks amazing today but I wonder what's on here mind.)

Friend Robin did you hear me?

What…Oh sorry now what did you say Starfire

Is our friends out of the slumber?

Oh…um…Raven is Cyborg should be by now and…

(Starfire stands up and walks for the steps)

Huh…wait where are you going?

Down to fix the breakfast, do you wish to come?

Of cores…hang on (Robin gets up and go down with Starfire)

(Down stares Cyborg has started a video game and Raven is reading a new book)

Good morning friends (Raven looks up from her book)

Morning Starfire (Raven looks at Robin) Morning Robin

What's up Star, Robin (still playing his game)

Where is friend Beast Boy?

Still in bed I think.

Oh…I shall not fix his breakfast in that file.

I think you mean case Starfire. Robin said

Don't worry about me ether Starfire I have already had some tea.

Oh…all right Cyborg what do you want for breakfast.

My normal thanks Star.

And you Robin?

I'll just some pancakes.

Do you want the toppings?

No thank you Starfire (BB finally comes in half asleep)

Good morning Beast Boy what do you wish for breakfast. (BB Lays down on the couch and puts his head on Ravens lap)

Tofu waffles please and (he yawns) thank you (Raven lefts him of her lap with her powers and throws him to the other side of the couch)

Okay, Okay I'm awake

I am going to my room to read (as she is saying this she is walking away) if anyone needs me (she went thought the door and it closed behind her)

Breakfast is… (Cyborg interrupts her)

Nooooo. I lost my high score. (BB now fully awake and playing with Cyborg \)

Dude, are you serious, sweet I bet you, I bet you, I bet you

Enjoy it will it last you little grass stain

Fine I will but I will still bet you

Guys cant you pause your game for a minute star has worked really hard and the least you can do is eat it while it's warm.

Okay…you don't need to have a cow

Yeah dud chill out…um…where is Starfire

Hu…Star…Star…where are you…Starfire (Starfire came running from the hall Raven had just went down) Yes…what is it Starfire asked concernedly

Oh…I didn't see you leave (Robin blushes)

I was merely checking on Raven to make sure she did not wish to partake in the commsumption of breakfast. (Robin now more embarrassed then ever)

Um…yah…I ahhh… (He finally shakes it of)Okay…Did she

No she said that she had already had her tea and was how do you say content.

All right, enough chit chat (BB interrupts) lets eat


	2. A Past Lifes Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

(In Ravens Room Raven is meditating but she seems distracted a beautiful silver box setting in the corner)

"Uh… "(She falls)"I just can't seam to be able to concentrate" (she turns and sees the box she walks over to it and just stares at it for a minute finally she breaks down)

"I'm sorry…I didn't... I didn't mean to, I tried so hard…I just…Couldn't...Stop them"(she came close to tears but held them back) "please…forgive me" (at this point she could not hold them back any longer tears ran down the side of her face) "Mother"

(Back at Breakfast)

"Man, Star you out done your self."

"Yah BB is right Star it was great, now back to beating you."

"In your dreams."

"Thank you friends Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Hey Starfire," Robin asked (still trying to recover from his little slip earlier)"I was just wondering what was on your mind earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"On the roof…you seemed to be thinking really hard a bought something."

"I was, I…Was thinking…ahhh...a bought …umm" (Cyborg interrupts her)

"Boo-yah…go Cyborg, go Cyborg, I bet you, in your face"

(While Robin watched Cyborg's victory dance Starfire slowly slipped out of the room)

"Hey…where did star go?"

"Oh no not agene."

"Don't freak out this time okay."

"All right!" Robin said a little ticked at the comment

(Starfire is almost running down the hall until she gets to her room and shuts the door behind her a almost identical silver box is in her room)(She starts towards the box)

"I…gust…can't believe this happened. I can't believe you are gone. It seems like only yesterday this happened how has it been 10 years now. Plazared" (Or I miss you) (she did not even fight them tears came poring out of her eyes)" My Family"

(Back in the Main area)

"I'm worried a bought star… she has been in her room a long time." Robin said worriedly

"I'm sure she's fine" Cyborg said

(Back in Starfire's room)

"I miss you" (she opens a gold shaped star locket around her neck) (a picture of her as a little girl, her sister, young man and two people that look like her parents)

"I miss you all so much" (she looks at her sister in the picture) "well most of you anyways". (She opens the silver box and the most beautiful song plays, She takes out a note at this point she is crying only a little)

_Dear daughter,_

_I wish with all my heart_

_It didn't have to come to this._

_If you have this note it means I am no longer able to be with you._

_But all is not lost for you see you are still living._

_And you still have the gift._

_But in order for you to use this gift you must go to Stallase._

_When you reach Stallase search out Zidon his is a kind and just man_

_And will be able to help you._

_He has also lost some one _

_Three young girls his son and a best friend_

_that was more like a sister to him._

_He understands what you are going through._

_Please stay safe_

_I will love you to the end of time_

_Love your Mother XOXOX_

(Back in the main room)

"What a bought raven we have not seen her since early this morning." BB said

Concernedly.

"Yah…your right" Robin said

"You two are just paranoid…I'm sure they are fine"

(In Ravens room, Raven is still crying)

"It's all my fault…If I had been stronger I might have been able to stop them."

(At this point Raven has drop to her knees and opens a silver heart shaped locket around her neck…In side a picture of her when she was little two girls that looked like her only a little older a young man and a older man that looked like his Dad and her mother)

I can't believe… (She looks up at the silver box, she stands up and opens it another song gust as beautiful but a little different played, she pulls out a note as well at this point she is crying still but only a little)

_Dear Daughter_

_I wish I could be there to tell you this in person,_

_But sadly I am unable to be with you any longer,_

_But do not lose hope remember,_

_Your sister could still be alive,_

_But one thing is certain,_

_Zidon is still alive!_

_You must go and find him,_

_He fears he has lost you as well,_

_He now lives on Stallase,_

_Please stay safe you are our last hope_

_I will love you to the end of time_

_Love your Mother XOXOX_

"Mother…why? Why did you do this? Why did you leave me by my self?Why did you wait and tell me this in a letter? Why did I wait to open the Box…Well…? " (whipping the last tear from here eyes)"None of that matters now dose it. All that matters is finding Zidon and telling him that I'm fine, I won't let you down not this time mom" (at this point she has tucked the locket back in its place) "I promise."

(Back in Starfire's room)

"I will find him Mother I promise you that."

(They both left there rooms at a bought the same time and entered the room with the others a bought the same time a bought two seconds later the titans alarm went off)

"Trouble." Yelled Robin

(Down town around the Pizza paler and the Video store)

"Dude…Who are you?"

A/N so what do they have in common? Who is attacking?

I know it is kind of wired having Raven showing emotion but I had to

Or this story would make no since.

Okay I know the last chapter was kind of boring

So I hope this one is better.

Thanks for reading.


	3. A New Villain Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

(Down town around the area with the Pizza place and the video store some cars are flipped over, power lines are down; windows are shattered and among the debris is the man responsible for all of the damage)

"Dude, who are you?"

"I'm you're worst nightmare."

"Well that's really specific." Raven says as she leans against the wall

"Raven, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Raven stands up strait

"What…how do you know…" the new villain interrupts her

"You're name. Simple I know all a bought you."

"How!!!! Answer me!!!! Now!!!!"

"That doesn't matter now because…You aren't going to live to find out."

(The new villain charges at Raven in rage, Beast Boy Changes into a tiger and attempts to pounce the new villain, the villain throws a shock net on him, Cyborg tries to hit the villain with his sonic cannon but misses every time ,the villain throws a bomb that melts the ground under him so he can't move , Starfire tries to blast him with her star bolts but he doges all of them he throws a smoke bomb up so she cant see, Robin jumps in the way but the villain simple throws a disk that temporarily blinds him, the villain jumps over the now blind Robin, finally he gets to his real target he pulls out a small silver knife engraved with words in another language, he charges at her full speed she creations a shield he brings the knife down onto the shield, it breaks immediately the impact throws Raven to the ground, he throws the knife ,Raven tries to make another shield but the knife breaks strait through and hits Raven in the back, she lets out a small scream of pain he walks over and pulls the knife out of her when he dose she bleeding extremely badly, he lets out a small mocking laugh)

"I expected more from you and you're team after what I heard, petty I wanted to have a little fun before I destroy you, oh well."(He starts to bring the knife down again, Beast Boy changes into a cheetah and jumped him from behind, Starfire flies over and helped Raven while BB held him Cyborg broke free and went over to help the others, BB deformers and goes over to help protect Raven. When Robin finally gets over there, the new enemy realizes he is not going to be able to get another clear shot at Raven)

"Raven are you okay." BB asks her, he didn't even turn around.(Raven tries to stand but she has lost to much blood)

"I hurt my arm but other then that yah I'm fine."(She tries to stand again but she falls)

"Yah I can see that, listen just stay still or you'll lose more blood."

"I can see that I'm fighting a losing battle so just give my regards to Zidon for me will you dear."(Raven and Starfire are amazed at the comment, Raven starts to try and stand again)

"How…How…how do you know a bought…him." (Raven barely got out the last word before she passed out because of all the blood she had lost)

"Raven!!!!" all for of them yell at the same time(the new villain lets out a small laugh, Starfire stands up and prepares to attack)

"So sorry but I really must be going now…you could chase after me but you'd have to leave you friend to do that wouldn't you."(Starfire lets down her guard)(He lets out another small laugh)"That's what I thought. Tell Raven when she wakes up that I said bye, if she wakes up."(The new villain throws a small bomb and disappears in the smoke)(BB stands up and is a bought to go look for the new villain)"Beast Boy!"(BB Grits his teeth and turns around)"What!!!!"

"Beast Boy, where are you going?"

"To look for the guy that did this to her." (He points to Raven passed out and covered with blood with a large knife wound in her back and a pool of blood under her)

"Listen Beast Boy I get where you're coming from, but first we need to make sure Raven is going to be Okay, and then we can track that guy down."(BB turns around)

"Ummm Friends?"

"Yes Starfire?"

"Well I was just wondering how we going to get Raven from here to the Tower with out her losing more blood?"

"Starfire has a good point if we try and move her she may lose more blood and if she loses any more blood…well you know."

"Cyborg what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if Raven loses any more Blood she is going to Die!"

"What!!!!! No she can't, do something."

"Calm down BB."

"How can you say that, Raven may die and you want me to calm down?"

"And what do you want me to do we can't move her, I have no equipment

"I want you to stop talking and start helping her!"(As the boys are arguing, Starfire cleaned and dressed Ravens wound)(She makes a sound like she is clearing her throat)(BB groans)"What is it Starfire?!"

"I Believe she is how do you say stable."

"Ohhh." Cyborg said (BB lets out a sigh of relief)

"At lest someone was thinking." (BB Said under his breath to Cyborg, He walks over to Raven and kneels down by her)"You're going to be all right Raven, I'll make sure of it. Thanks Starfire you could have just saved Ravens life." (Cyborg comes over)

"Great job Starfire everything is wrapped up nicely now we can take her to the tower and treat her wounds."

"I was also thinking it might be helpful if we use the T-car to transport her to the Tower."

"Good idea, Cyborg you and BB go…" BB interrupts him

"I'm not leaving Raven!!!"

"Okay…Cyborg do you think…" Cyborg interrupts him

"No probe"

"Thanks" (Cyborg runs of to the tower to get the T-car, Robin and Starfire walk of to try and find some clue as to where that villain had gone, BB is still by Raven,)

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, but please you have to be all right, I mean I couldn't, I mean you can't, I mean ohhh I don't know what I mean, the only thing that maters right now is you getting better."(Robin and Starfire come back, BB stands up)

"Did you find anything?"(Starfire shakes her head no)

"No…It's like he just vanished into thin air." (BB looks down at Raven)

"Hey…Beast Boy don't worry she's going to be fine."

"Yah I know but I don't know I'm just worried." (Robin puts his hand on BB shoulder; BB looks up, robin smiles) "She's going to be fine, Cyborg will be back any second with the T-car and we can take her home."(Just then Cyborg pulls up in the T-car)

"Only two people can ride since we need the back for Raven, how about Cyborg of coarse and you Beast Boy."(BB shakes his head in agreement)

"Sounds good, see you there, What Robin how are you going to get there?"

"Stars going to help me."

"Okay, then see you two there."(Robin and BB pick Raven up and put her in the back of the T-car Cyborg closed the backdoor, BB and Cyborg climb in, Starfire waves bye as they dive away, BB is looking back to make sure Raven is Okay)"Yo BB you alright?"

"Yah I am…I gust hope Raven is going to be alright."

"She'll be fine I promise."(They get to the Tower, Starfire flies up caring robin, They take Raven up to the medical room, Cyborg hooks her up and leaves the room)

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to get better."

A/N

So who is this new villain, Why is he after Raven,

And how did he know about Zidon??

Okay This chapter was kind of last minute I hope it was good.

Sorry I haven't updated lately.

Thanks for Reading.


	4. Finding him

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans Bla, Bla you get the point

Raven is still in the sick bey healing herself, Beast Boy is seating on the couch bouncing his leg up and down, Cyborg is seating on the other side of the couch watching BB (and getting pretty annoyed) Robin is leaning against the all beside of the door, Starfire is pacing back and forth when Beast Boy finally loses it.

"I'm tired of waiting around there has to be something we can do."

"Sorry B but the Best thing we can do..." his voice trails of as Raven comes in. She is still weak from there fight with the new villain. "Hey Rae you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine gust a little tired that's all."Beast Boy finely says something

"So who was that guy, and who is Zidon?" Raven goes and sits down in-between Cyborg and Beast Boy."I don't know who the man that attacked me is."

"Okay so who is Zidon?"

"Who? Oh, Lets gust say I need to find him fast."

"Friend Raven you are looking for him as am I."

"We have different reasons I'm sure Starfire."

"So where is this Zidon guy?" BB asks all most like he was jealous

"I'm not sure but I do know he lives on a plant called Stallase that's all I know."

"Star do you know any more?" Starfire shakes her head no

"I'm afraid not. I know only what friend Raven has all ready said."

"Well then I guess we are back to square one."

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"What do you mean Raven?" Robin asks

"I mean we know what plaint to go to we can ask the people where he lives."

"Okay lets go" Beast Boys stomach growls " Right after lunch."

At the pizza place

"Hey Rae you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now." Beast Boy smiles

"That's good." Cyborg buts in.

"Anyone wont another slice?"

"Beast Boy do you ever stop eating."

"I see you are felling better, and yes I do."

"When?"

"Uh...well...Okay maybe I don't happy Raven."

"Um friends may we go do the of the blast?"

"I think she means blast of." Raven explains

"ohhhh." all three boys say at once.

"Sure...just give me the coordinates."

"What coordinates?"

"You don't have any how am I supposed to find it with out and coordinates."

"I don't know think of something " Raven demands trying to keep her temper under control.

"Look its not like we can just blast of in every direction and hope to find it, its not that simple there..." Raven cuts him of when she final loses it.

"No!!! you listen, I don't care, I have to go and I have to go now and if you don't come up with something soon I'm going to go on my own!!!!!

"Rae come down you need to get your self worked up like this." BB says concernedly. Raven comes down. "Look Beast Boy I'm fine, I gust need to get to Stallase."

"Sorry Raven ill find it." All the titans lode into the T-car and head back to Titans tower once at the tower Cyborg gets to work finding Stallase. About ten minuets later."Okay I found it every one to the T-ship and buckle up it is going to be a bumpy ride."

Back on Stallase, Zidon is pacing back and forth his servants watch worriedly.

"Lord Zidon please sit down, you are going to make your self sick."

"No!!!!! Not until I know what happened, how could they let dagger escape." he stops pacing for a minute."Now if one of them is still alive he will kill them for and if Princess Koriandr is alive she is in trouble as well."(Okay quick pause here is what Dagger looks like, he wears a strait black shirt and black jean like black paints he has these cold blue eyes that hurts to look at he has a strong appearance and he has some strange red symbols on his shoulder but not Trigons symbols.)

Back on the T-really

"How did

"He know me I don't remember him and I think it would be impossible to forget those eyes."

"Raven?"

"Yes...Starfire."

"Why do you wish to find Zidon, I mean..."

"What I rather not say." She answered so quickly Starfire didn't have time to finish her question.

"Hey guys look there it is, I told you I could find it."

"What do you think it looks like. Friends?"

"I just hope we can find him."

"Do not worry friend Raven we will find him."

A/N

So who is Dagger really? How dose he know Raven?

And what do you think of Dagger?

Hey sorry I have not updated lately.

Thanks For Reading.

Heart of a Dreamer


End file.
